Chazzed Off
by Illidan the Half Demon
Summary: Takes place after the end of Forgotten Guardians. The duel has just ended between Illidan and Jaden. Returning to his home with Marie, Illidan receives a challenge by none other than The Chazz. Will Illidan win or be Chazzed up?


**Hey everyone. This is a one-shot that I figured I'd write up just for someone who asked to see a duel between Illidan and Chazz. I figured I'd go ahead and post it now.**

**Btw, next week, on April 2****nd****, I will begin posting my new story, sequel to **_**Forgotten Guardians**_** and the final story of the Illidan and Marie series, titled **_**Minutes to Midnight**_**. This story will like I said, be the final one of this series. I'll post two chapters a week for it, so I hope you all are looking forward to it. Till then, enjoy!**

**Chazzed Off**

Nearing a reddish colored dorm and house behind it, a young man with long brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail and dark brown eyes walked along with a young woman who had dark brown hair herself that hung freely and brown eyes herself. The young man wore a red jacket with a black undershirt and black jeans, and a Duel Disk on his left arm. Beside of him, the young woman wore a white and red jacket with a red undershirt and a red skirt that went down to her mid-thigh.

The pair was holding hands, each walking at a steady pace, one not very fast, nor one very slow. Each had a small smile on their faces, seemingly enjoying the late afternoon sunshine.

They were almost to the two story house when suddenly a young man in a tattered black trench coat with a purple undershirt, black pants, jet black spiky hair, cream colored skin, and brown eyes stepped in front of them. He was panting a bit, but calmed his breathing quickly and smirked.

"I finally caught up with you, Professor Illidan." he smugly remarked.

Raising an eyebrow, Illidan asked "What can I do you for, Chazz?"

Pointing an accusing finger at Illidan, Chazz declared "I want a duel with you!"

Lightly chuckling, Illidan asked "You wish to duel me? Wasn't dueling Marie enough of a punishment for you?"

Marie, beside of him, giggled lightly and wagged a finger at Chazz. "Chazz, you should just let us pass. You don't want to duel Illidan."

"I do! That slacker got to duel you when it should have been me and him dueling! I want to prove that I deserved to duel him, and the only way I see how is to beat you in a duel!" Chazz fiercely yelled.

Softly chuckling to himself, Illidan finally shrugged and replied "Very well Chazz, I can see you feel you're slighted. We'll duel."

A touch shocked, Chazz suspiciously asked "Really?"

"Yes. We'll duel now, if you're ready, that is?" Illidan challenged with a small smirk.

Glancing at Illidan, Marie asked "Are you sure? You're pretty tired from that duel with Jaden already."

"I'm fine. I have more than enough strength to duel Chazz." Illidan remarked and flashed her a small smile. "Besides, remember, this isn't nearly as bad as Tournament of Power when I had to face nine people in succession."

Sighing and then smiling, Marie nodded and quietly walked over to him. Placing a chastising kiss onto his lips, she flashed a mischievous look at him and moved in. in a low whisper, she said "If you win, I'll give you a special prize tonight."

"I think I'll win then." Illidan whispered back with a smirk.

Watching Marie's retreating figure, Illidan glanced back to Chazz and smiled. "Ready I take it?"

"Born ready!" Chazz declared while brandishing his Duel Disk.

Smirking at this, Illidan moved several feet away while glancing at Marie taking a seat on their home's porch. Returning his vision back to Chazz, he saw the young man had shuffled his deck and was ready to begin.

"Very well Chazz, let us begin." Illidan commented while shuffling his own deck and sliding it back into his Duel Disk's Deck Slot.

Both held their Duel Disks up and turned on the power. Simultaneously, the Duel Disks buzzed to life and shot out their blade like arms. Drawing their first five cards, both Illidan and Chazz cried out "Game on!"

Drawing his sixth card, Chazz examined it for a moment and smirked. "You're gonna regret accepting this challenge from The Chazz!"

"We'll see. Bring it on." Illidan confidently remarked.

Smirking once more, Chazz nodded and slapped a monster card to his Duel Disk, crying out "I summon Beetron-1 Kabuop (1700/1400)!"

Materializing onto the field before Chazz was a yellow and black like bug-machine creature with four legs and two wheels on it's back side, plus two steel wings and an odd horn like head.

"Next I'm kicking it spell card style, by playing Frontline Base. With this baby, I can special summon a Union Type monster once per a round, so I'll start by playing Beetron-2 Kawagaturbo (1500/1800)!"

Appearing beside of the yellow and black bug-machine instantly was a green scissor mouthed mechanical bug with small horn on it's forehead.

"Third time is the charm, so I activate the spell Quick Summon. Now I can summon another level four or lower monster, and my choice is Beetron-3 Spider Base (1000/2000)!"

Immediately, a red spider like creature that stood rather tall and had two levels of legs appeared beside of the other two machine bugs.

"I'm not through yet, for I'm merging my three Beetrons together to create something even better! I remove all three from play to form my Assault Beetle Cannon (2400/2800)!"

The yellow and black creature began spinning it's wheels, causing smoke and rubber to fly. Soon, it let off it's breaks and ran straight towards the green bug machine. Using it like a ramp, it leapt into the air and landed onto the red spider like creature. Slowly, a locking sound was heard as the two merged. Not to be left out, the green creature leapt into the air with thrusters and attached itself to the back end of the black and yellow machine, making it look like a large tail with scissor sticking out.

Staring at the monster before him, Illidan smiled and commented "Not bad a bad move Chazz, but I'm not overly impressed either."

Growling softly, Chazz glared at Illidan and placed a card into his Spell/Trap Slot. "I'd watch what you say Illidan. It could cost you next turn. I set this and end my turn." (Chazz 8000, Illidan 8000)

Quietly picking up a new card, Illidan shuffled it into his left hand and picked up a different card. Slapping it onto his Duel Disk, he smiled while saying "I'll begin by summoning my Silent Magician LV4 (1000/1000)."

A small mage in white robes with white gloves, blue boots, an odd white hat with a little blue on an ornament, blue spandex like material covering it's arms, and a small scepter then appeared on the field. The mage looked rather young, and had long silver hair.

"That pipsqueak is no match for my Assault Cannon Beetle." Chazz harshly remarked.

Lightly chuckling, Illidan replied "I suppose so in his current state, my mage isn't a match for your big bug, but that's about to change. I play the spell Level Up! My mage gets a growth spurt and goes from level four to level eight. Transform into Silent Magician LV8 (3500/1000)!"

Nodding back at his master, the small white mage began glowing with white energy surrounding it's body. The white mage suddenly began to grow taller, with his hair and clothes changing as well. Finally finished, the white glow vanished and the white mage smirked at his new appearance.

Growling softly, Chazz felt a small trickle of sweat roll down the side of his face. Staring at the more powerful mage, he yelled out "Big deal! I'll still beat it!"

"We'll see, Chazz." Illidan calmly remarked. Pointing at the machine bug creature, he calmly said "Silent Magician, destroy that tin can with Silent Scepter Blast!"

Leaping into the air, the mage aimed his staff at the machine creature and fired a sphere of white magical energy. The energy scored a hit, sending the machine creature out with a bang before it exploded into millions of pixels, leaving Chazz holding his left arm up to shield himself.

Smiling at his handiwork, Illidan slid a card into his Spell/Trap Slot and calmly said "I'll place this card face down and let you have a go at it." (Chazz 6900, Illidan 8000)

Quickly snapping off a card, Chazz's frustration faded away and was replaced by a big smirk. "You'll regret last turn. I activate my trap card first, Call of the Haunted! With this baby, I can revive my Assault Cannon Beetle (2400/2800)!"

Remerging onto the field without warning was the huge combination machine made up of the three beetle creatures.

"Next, I play the spell Front Change! This card allows me to swap my Assault Cannon Beetle out for a much better fusion form of my three Beetrons! Come forth Combat Scissors Beetle (3600/1800)!"

The machine creature suddenly began to break apart into the three original monsters. The black and yellow machine bug came to a stop, while the red spider creature stepped onto it. It's body lowered into the creature, but left it's legs standing. The green creature then landed into the waiting legs that were sticking up and docked. With four legs sticking out to the sides, two holding the green creature up, and one in the front and one in the back sticking out, the creature let out a small moan.

Staring at the newly formed creature, Illidan bit his lower lip and lightly grunted with irritation. Seeing this, Chazz began laughing and said "Now watch this action! Combat Scissors Beetle, attack his mage with Scissor Missile!"

Aiming directly for the white mage, the combo machine launched a set of scissors from it's top half. The mage gasped in shock just as the scissors struck it, making it explode on impact. Meanwhile, the horn on the machine creature's body shot a beam shot out that struck Illidan hard, making him fall to one knee with a groan.

Laughing loudly, Chazz pointed at Illidan's weakened form and braggingly said "I bet you didn't see that one coming! Once my monster destroys one of yours, you lose another 1000 attack points. How do you like those apples!?"

Clenching his right fist, Illidan made it back to his feet and slightly smirked. "Not bad Chazz, but I do hope you plan on doing more than that."

"You'll see. I end my turn." (Chazz 6900, Illidan 6900)

Grabbing a new card, Illidan stared at the huge machine monster for a moment before slapping a monster card horizontally onto his Duel Disk. "I set this monster and end." (Chazz 6900, Illidan 6900)

"That all you got?" Chazz mocked while snapping off a new card. "If it is, you're going down! I play the spell Different Dimension Hangar!"

Materializing above Chazz's field suddenly was a black colored rift, seemingly hiding something within it.

"Here is how it works. I select up to three level four or lower Union Type monsters from my deck and remove them from play. If I happen to summon a monster to my field that the Union Monsters happen to be able to hook up with, then I can return them and special summon them to my field."

Pulling his deck out, he began searching till finally he selected the three cards he wanted to use. Showing them to Illidan after shuffling his deck and putting it back in it's slot, he said "I remove from play these three, my Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank, and W-Catapult Wing!"

Placing all three cards into his removed from play slot, Chazz smirked and pointed at the horizontal face down card image, yelling out "Combat Scissors Beetle, shred that monster with Scissor Missile!"

Launching it's huge pincers once more, the beetle shot the scissors straight for the horizontal card image, which quickly revealed it's hidden image. A man dressed in red robes with a blue cape, a red and blue turban, a blue cloth mask covering his nose down, and three crystal spheres circling him appeared onto the field.

"What the …" Chazz asked with a touch of shock.

Smirking, Illidan called out "Thanks for flipping my Crystal Seer (100/100). When you did, his special ability activated. I may now draw two cards from my deck, and then I must pick one of the two cards to add to my hand while the other goes to the bottom of my deck."

Picking up two new cards, Illidan examined them for a moment till he finally added one to his left hand and placed the other on the bottom of his deck. "That should do." he commented.

Growling lightly, Chazz heatedly cried out "That's all and good, but don't forget about my attack!"

At that moment, the scissor missile struck the weaker mage, creating a large explosion while a beam of energy fired from the large combination creature directly at Illidan, making him grunt out in pain.

"Don't forget Illidan, you're dueling The Chazz, and I won't lose! I end my turn." (Chazz 6900, Illidan 5900)

Calmly drawing his next card, Illidan examined it for a moment. Thinking on it, he finally smirked and placed a horizontal monster card onto his Duel Disk. "I set this monster and set one card face down. Your go Chazz." (Chazz 6900, Illidan 5900)

Sneering, Chazz drew his card and showed it instantly to Illidan. "I play the spell Graceful Charity, meaning I can draw three cards, but I gotta toss out two when I'm done."

Snapping off three new cards, Chazz glanced at them before picking two out. "I'm tossing out Ojamagic and Enchanted Fitting Room. Oh, by the way, when Ojamagic goes to my Graveyard, it's effect kicks in. I can now bring all three of my Ojamas to my hand. Welcome aboard boys!"

Sifting through his deck, Chazz picked out the three monster cards and showed them to Illidan. Shuffling his deck, Chazz replaced it into it's slot just as three barely visible creatures appeared around him. Each was wearing pink bikini briefs, and all looked a bit different. The first was a yellow creature with antenna like eyes and big red lips. Next was a green one that had one eye and a purple tongue sticking out. Finally, there was a black one who had two eyes, a large nose, and a rather plump stomach.

"_Boss, thanks for drawing us out!_" the yellow one happily cried out.

"_Gotta love the boss for bringing us out!_" the green one piped up.

"_When is lunch boss?_" the black one asked.

Growling lightly, Chazz swatted his free hand at the three, yelling "Shut up while I concentrate!"

The three quickly floated away from Chazz's hand, each missing it barely. Getting a glare from him once more, the three quieted and moved to his backside.

Returning his vision to Illidan, Chazz called out "Now then, back to business! I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500)!"

A blue machine like creature with some yellow that floated on a spiked sphere appeared. It had twin cannon barrels sticking out of it's chest, and had two large arms.

"And don't forget about my Different Dimension Hangar. Since I removed from play two Union Type monsters that can be equipped to X-Head Cannon, I can now special summon them back. Return Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) and Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300)!"

A machine clawed hand suddenly began extending out of the black rift. In it's clawed hand was a red machine dragon with an impressive wingspan. The clawed hand soon enough set the dragon down and retracted into the rift. After a moment, it reappeared while carrying a large yellow and blue tank like creature with large tank tracks. Setting it down onto the field, the clawed hand finally retracted into the rift, vanishing once more.

"Of course, on the turn these two are summoned, I can't attack with them, but I didn't plan to. I'm removing all three from play so I can fuse them together!" Pointing at the three smaller machines, Chazz declared "Merge together to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600)!"

The thrusters on each of the three creatures suddenly flared to life, sending the three flying high into the air. Slowly, the red dragon detached it's wings and pulled in it's feet as the blue and gold robot struck it's large sphere into a slot on the dragon's back. The two then descended till they docked with the yellow and blue tank creature, forming a large machine creature where three once stood. Landing back on the ground, the combination of the three let out a mechanical grunt, seemingly attempting to strike some fear into Illidan, who stood firm.

Smirking triumphantly, Chazz pulled one of the three cards in his hand and held it over his Graveyard Slot. "I activate XYZ-Dragon Cannon's special ability. By discarding a card to my Grave, I can destroy one card on your field. I'm choosing your monster."

Placing the card onto the slot, Chazz smirked while it sucked in the card with the green colored creature on it. Behind him, the green monster shrieked in terror, yelling "_Boss, don't be so hasty!_"

Without warning, the green creature was sucked around and into the Graveyard Slot, along with it's card. The combination blue and yellow robot roared to life and aimed both it's twin cannons at the face down card image. Blue energy suddenly poured out of the twin cannons straight for the face down image. The twin streams struck the card, shattering it on impact, making Illidan grunt with irritation.

"So much for The Unhappy Maiden…" he lowly growled.

Smirking, Chazz placed both of his remaining cards in his hand onto the tray for his Graveyard Slot, declaring "Since that worked out so well, I'm tossing out both of my two remaining cards to destroy your face down cards. Take it away Dragon Cannon!"

"_Wait boss, don't send us away!_" both the yellow and black creatures cried out in unison while getting sucked down into the Graveyard Slot along with their monster cards.

With the two cards in the Graveyard, the combination blue and yellow machine creature let out a small groan and powered up it's twin cannons once more. Blue energy peeked out of each cannon, showing that it's power was nearly charged up. In a flash, a pair of twin beams fired and struck the first face down card image. The creature prepared to fire once more and after a moment, shot a second blast straight for the other card.

"That's enough! I play my trap, Waboku!" Illidan declared while pointing at the face down card image. Raising up, the card caused three female mages in blue clothing to appear and begin chanting a spell. After a moment, they vanished, just as the twin blue beams struck the card image, shattering it.

Smirking lightly, Illidan calmly said "Thanks to Waboku, during the remainder of your turn, I take zero Battle Damage. That means you can't touch my life points now."

"Fine then!" Chazz spat. "I end my turn!" (Chazz 6900, Illidan 5900)

Taking a deep breath, Illidan drew his next card and glanced over the cards in his hand for a moment. Finally, he said "I set a monster and two face down cards. That's all." (Chazz 6900, Illidan 5900)

Quickly drawing, Chazz smirked once more and said "I activate the spell Pot of Greed! With it, I draw two cards."

Snapping off two cards, Chazz again smirked and slapped one card to his Duel Disk, declaring "I summon V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800)!"

A gold and green blue machine tiger appeared on the field with a small roar. Black stripes covered his head, but the rest of his body was nearly normal looking, except for the jet engines sticking off metal wings.

"Since I just summoned V-Tiger Jet, my Different Dimension Hangar activates and allows me to bring out the last monster I removed from play. Welcome back W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500)!"

From the black rift, the clawed hand once more extended out, with a huge blue jet like creature with a huge arsenal of missiles and rockets on itself in it's grip. Setting the machine down onto the field, the clawed hand retracted again.

"Now V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult, merge together to form VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100)!"

With thrusters screaming to life, the tiger and jet like creature flew high into the air, encircling one another for a few moments. At long last, the tiger quickly moved to above the blue and yellow platform creature and docked with it before returning to the ground as one complete machine.

"Before I move on, I discard my Enchanting Fitting Room to the Grave to activate Dragon Cannon's special ability. I target that face down monster, Illidan!"

Upon placing the card into his Graveyard Slot, Chazz sneered while his large blue and yellow combination creature let out a soft groan. Aiming both cannons at the face down monster, the creature fired twin blue blasts of energy straight at the monster. The card image shattered, leaving nothing behind.

"Damn, my Apprentice Magician…" Illidan cursed lightly.

Darkly chuckling, Chazz cut in, saying "You're about to have even more problems. I know, they say two heads are better than one, but I think it's much better when you have one, so I merge XYZ-Dragon Cannon with VW-Tiger Catapult to create my ultimate creature! Welcome VWXYZ-Dragon Cannon Catapult (3000/2800)!"

With thrusters flaring to life, the two large combination creatures flew into the air and began breaking apart into the five separate monsters that originally formed them. Circling around, the five began transforming. The blue and yellow robot moved into position, taking up the center while the blue and yellow tank broke apart and part of it became a pair of legs and the red dragon became the mid-section. Next, on the chest of the blue and yellow robot, the large blue platform docked. Reaching out, the blue and yellow creature took hold of the remainder of the blue and yellow tank creature while the red wings of the machine dragon attached themselves to the back of the large form that was being created. At long last, the yellow and green tiger formed a head and covered the head of the blue and yellow robot, effectively finishing the transformations. Landing on the ground with a thunderous thud, the creature let out a horrific mechanical moan and glared down at Illidan. It's twin cannon barrels on it's chest trained on Illidan, seemingly daring him to move an inch so it could fire.

"Think he's big and bad now, wait till you check out his effect. I get to remove from play one card on the field once a turn, so say farewell to the face down card on the left there!" Chazz declared while pointing at the card.

Aiming both barrels at the card, the machine monster fired a burst of blue energy straight at the card, shattering it completely, revealing it was a trap card.

Growling lowly, Illidan muttered "My Spellbinding Circle…"

"Gone, but not forgotten." Chazz mocked. Bursting out loud into a maniacal laugh, he pointed at Illidan and said "Face it Teach, I'm better than you and should have faced that slacker! And I'm about to prove it! Combat Scissors Beetle, blow him away with Scissor Missile!"

Aiming straight for Illidan, the combination bug machine creature fired it's pincers straight for him. With them halfway across the field, Illidan smirked at the oncoming blast, making Chazz frown a bit.

"Sorry to disappoint you Chazz, but I cannot allow that to happen! I play my trap, Magic Cylinder! Thanks to this trap, your attack is negated and you take damage equal to your monster's original attack points!" Illidan declared.

Forming in front of Illidan were two pink barrels with yellow question marks and some yellow designs on the tips. Both open ends were pointed back towards Chazz. The pincers immediately flew into the one on the right first, but quickly came flying back out the one on the left. The attack instantly went flying back at Chazz, striking him hard and knocking him backwards a bit.

Seething with anger, Chazz angrily spat "I'LL DEFEAT YOU YET! CATAPULT, LEVEL HIM!"

Lowering it's barrels so they were aimed at Illidan, the towering machine creature fired a twin blast from each barrel of yellow energy. The blasts struck Illidan hard, making him cry out in pain before falling to one knee. Weakly, he tried to stand back up, but fell back onto his knee again.

Clenching his right fist tightly, Illidan tried again, only to fall back to his knee once more. "_Damn, I'm so tired from my fight with Jaden that I don't know if I can get up._"

"Come on Illidan, you can do it! I believe in you!" Marie called out, making Illidan glance at her.

Nodding, Illidan summoned up strength that he didn't know he had and stood once more, but wobbled a bit. Panting lightly, he slightly smirked and said "I'm not going down so easily Chazz. Is that all you got?"

"For now, yeah, but you're nearly done. Another turn like that and you're down for. I end my turn." Chazz smugly remarked. (Chazz 3300, Illidan 2900)

Gripping the top card on his deck, Illidan weakly drew it and smirked at it. "You should know better than challenge me Chazz, because I'm full of surprises, like this one! I'm removing from play The Unhappy Maiden and Apprentice Magician in order to special summon an old friend of mine. Welcome to the field Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500)!"

Emerging onto the field, a warrior in black ebony shiny armor with a mixture of gold trim, a black helmet, with a bronze colored sword in his right hand and a powerful black and gold shield in his left let out a small battle cry.

Staring at the black armored warrior, Chazz grunted out. "Why bother with him? He's dead even with my Dragon Cannon Catapult is all, and destroying him wouldn't get you anywhere."

"True, but who said I was going to settle for a draw?" Illidan questioned cockily. "I activate a spell card called Rush Recklessly. This card grants my soldier an additional 700 attack points for this turn alone (3000 + 700 3700/2500)."

Glowing with a soft white aura, the soldier softly let out a cry while his power increased to new heights.

Pointing at the two machine creatures, Illidan yelled "Black Luster Soldier, trash that beetle first with Chaos Slash!"

Letting out a battle cry, the black armored warrior rushed headlong towards the bug machine creature. Leaping into the air, the warrior came down swinging his sword hard, digging it deep into the bug creature and slashing completely through it. The bug machine let out a cry of pain before exploding into millions of pieces, leaving a large cloud of smoke on the field.

"By the way Chazz, here is something you may have not remembered. Whenever my soldier successfully destroys a monster in battle, he's allowed to attack a second time in the same turn. Go, send his other scrap heap back to the scrap yard with Chaos Slash!"

Rushing across the field once more, the warrior leapt high into the air, right above the combination machine creature. Bringing his sword in front of himself, the warrior sank his sword deep into the machine's body, making it groan in pain while it's metal body was torn through. Falling towards the ground, the soldier pulled his sword out and returned to his respective spot while the machine creature exploded, leaving smoke covering the field even more heavily.

Watching the smoke clear, Illidan saw Chazz standing with his jaw clenched and rage flashing in his eyes. Slightly smirking at it, Illidan calmly said "It looks like those two scrap heaps are gone for good now. I think that's enough punishment for now." (Chazz 2500, Illidan 2900)

Grinding his teeth, Chazz snarled out "I won't lose this duel to you! I'll prove that I'm better than that slacker!"

"Come prove it then Chazz." Illidan challenged with a soft smirk.

Snapping off a card, Chazz glared at it hard and yelled "I play the spell Card of Demise! This allows me to draw five cards from my deck, so long as I discard my hand in five turns!"

Quickly grabbing five cards, Chazz stared at them and began laughing uncontrollably. Sneering at Illidan, he held one of the five cards out and said "You thought my Dragon Cannon Catapult was gone, eh? Well, check this out! I play the equip spell Dimensional Destruction Cannon – Super Thunder Unit (STU)! This allows me to raise my VWXYZ-Dragon Cannon Catapult from the Graveyard once more (3000/2800)!"

Materializing onto the field was a orange cannon like ship with numerous engines on it's backside. The ship was on a ninety degree angle, hanging perpendicular in the air. Sparks of electricity began flowing out of the ship suddenly. The electricity suddenly began taking shape of the large mechanical robot that had been destroyed the turn before. The cannon tightly clasped to the machine's left arm, seemingly keeping it together.

"As long as my card is on the field, my Dragon Cannon Catapult is allowed on the field. Also, fortunately for you, it negates my monster's special abilities, but it does give it Trample Damage now." Chazz bragged.

Frowning, Illidan calmly said "So, we each have even monsters now."

"Yeah, for now being the keyword." Chazz commented. "I place two face down cards and end my turn." (Chazz 2500, Illidan 2900)

Nodding, Illidan quietly drew his card and examined it for a moment. "I activate my Black Luster Soldier's special ability. Instead of attacking this turn, he can remove from play your monster. Say farewell to that hunk of junk once more!"

Moving his shield to the front, the black armored soldier took aim while white energy began gathering around the center of the shield. Without warning, an earth shattering beam of white energy went racing across the field towards the machine creature.

"Not quiet Illidan, because I knew you'd do that. Don't forget, I watched you and that slacker duel earlier today." Chazz smugly commented. "And I was prepared for a move like that one! I activate my trap, Hyper Coat! Once activated, it becomes like an equip card, which I can equip to my Dragon Cannon Catapult. First off, my monster gains 500 attack points (3000 + 500 3500/2800). Next, it is immune to all spell, trap, and monster effects, meaning Catapult isn't going anywhere!"

Glowing for a moment, the machine monster glared at the oncoming blast of blinding white energy. The beam struck the machine monster hard, but the machine creature only stood still while the beam shot off in a spray in multiple directions.

Grunting with annoyance, Illidan sighed and said "I set one card face down and end my turn." (Chazz 2500, Illidan 2900)

"Ah, that all you got Teach?" Chazz chided with a smirk while drawing a card. "Too bad, because I'm just getting warmed up. I play another equip spell, Megamorph! This doubles my Dragon Cannon Catapult's power since my life points are lower (3500 2 7000/2800)!"

A blinding white aura suddenly flared up around the machine creature, which let out a small roar while it's strength increased. It glared down at black armored soldier, seemingly saying it would destroy it.

Gulping lightly, Illidan stared at the creature and awaited Chazz's move. "_If that thing hits, I don't know how much longer I can last._"

"Time to bring the curtain down." Chazz smartly remarked. "You were fun to duel, but it's over Teach! Tear his soldier and life points apart Dragon Cannon Catapult with Fission Cannon Burst!"

Aiming at the weaker black armored warrior with it's huge orange gun like cannon on it's arm, the huge machine creature fired a tremendous blast of orange energy straight at the warrior, who only stared at it wide eyed.

"I play my trap, Rising Energy! With it, I can increase my monster's attack points by 1500 for this turn alone so long as I discard a card (3000 + 1500 4500/2500)!" Illidan called out while the blast was coming on.

Upon Illidan placing the remaining card into his Graveyard Slot, the black armored warrior's body glowed to life with a white aura. He stared up at the oncoming blast, but knew it was still not enough. With resolve in his eyes, he charged the oncoming blast, only to be swept up in it and be disintegrated. The remainder of the blast continued on and struck the ground where Illidan stood hard, engulfing him completely into it. After a moment, a fierce explosion rocked the area while smoke covered everything.

With the smoke slowly vanishing, Marie looked on with fear in her eyes. She had seen the blast hit Illidan square on and knew he would be on the ground. The smoke soon vanished completely, revealing Illidan on his back with his body slightly smoking.

"ILLIDAN!" Marie cried out, afraid for the first time in a long time that he had finally pushed himself too far.

Staring at the fallen form of Illidan, Chazz's hardened glare softened. "Teach, are you alright?" he asked, with concern visible in his voice.

Moaning out lightly, Illidan slowly sat up. Shaking his head lightly, he gradually began to stand back up, but was very slow to do so. Once on one knee, he began to try and stand, only to find he couldn't quite yet. Forcing the pain out of his mind, he pushed all the energy he had in his body to make himself stand up. Fully standing again, he wobbled a bit, but somehow remained on his feet.

Gasping for air, he slightly smirked, but continued to pant heavily. Smirking at this, Chazz asked "Why don't you give up, Teach? Make things easier on yourself."

"No… thanks." Illidan replied in a raspy voice.

Shrugging, Chazz remarked "Fine then, have it your way. Since I just destroyed most of your life points, my Megamorph now weakens my Dragon Cannon Catapult (3500 / 2 1750/2800). That's fine though, seeing how you have barely any points left. I end my turn." (Chazz 2500, Illidan 400)

Leaning over and still panting heavily for a few more minutes, Illidan attempted to allow his body to rest while Marie stared on with worry filling her eyes. "_He's so exhausted. That duel with Jaden wore him out, and accepting Chazz's challenge was just plain dumb on his part. Why he accepted that, I'll never know._"

Finally calming his breathing, Illidan stood back up straight and smirked. Seeing the smirk, Chazz asked "Why are you smirking? You're the one losing."

"You'll see, soon enough Chazz. I'm not one to take a fight on and then quit. I'll show you why I'm not about to give up right now!" Illidan boldly declared while drawing a new card.

Showing it to Chazz, Illidan said "I play Pot of Greed, meaning I get two new cards!"

Grabbing two new cards, Illidan smiled a bit and brought his Duel Disk vertical, saying "I think it's time for a change of scenery. I activate the field spell Chaos Control!"

Tapping the end of his Duel Disk, Illidan placed the card into the slot that shot out and watched it close. Upon closing, the Duel Disk glowed with rainbow colored energy and the area around the duelists began to transform. Sand covered the ground instantly while a cave appeared behind Illidan and the sky overhead clouded in while lightning flashed throughout it.

"With Chaos Control on the field, once per a turn I'm allowed to once per a turn special summon a monster from my deck, hand, Graveyard, or removed from play pile to the field, neglecting the monster's summoning requirements, so long as that monster has the word 'Chaos' or 'Envoy' in it's name. Of course, there is a draw back. I can no longer enter my Drawing Phase, but that's fine."

Smiling once more, he continued on. "Now then, I use Chaos Control to bring out my Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600) from my deck!"

Without warning, the lightning that had been streaking through the sky suddenly became fiercer than before. Unexpectedly, it struck the field in front of Illidan. From the strike came a mage wearing black tight fitting leather armor, wearing a strange mage's hat, and held a long black staff in his right hand. His skin color was blue, with some black demon markings, and he had long black hair that fell to his mid-back. Slowly, the mage opened his eyes, revealing yellow corneas with red irises.

"Welcome to the field, old friend." Illidan commented warmly, earning him a small smile from the blue skinned mage. Returning his focus to the duel, Illidan called out "Since I just summoned Dark Magician of Chaos, his special ability kicks in. I'm allowed to add one spell card from my Graveyard to my hand, so I pick Pot of Greed."

Holding his hand over his Graveyard Slot, Illidan patiently waited while the slot glowed to life and pushed the card out. Taking it up in his hand, Illidan showed it once more to Chazz, saying "I once more play Pot of Greed, meaning I get another two cards!"

Drawing two more cards, Illidan looked up at the mage and said "Dark Magician of Chaos, let's get rid of that overgrown piece of junk! Destroy it with Chaos Blade!"

Nodding back to Illidan, the mage placed his left hand onto his staff and pulled it up straight in front of his body. In a diagonal slash, the mage shot a blade of white energy racing across the field. The blade easily went straight through the combination machine creature, which let out a loud cry when finally exploding into millions of pixels. Chazz could only shield his face with his free arm for a moment till the dust and smoke settled once more.

"To end, I place two face down cards and activate the spell Mirage of Nightmare. During your Standby Phase, I get to draw till I hold four cards, but during my Standby Phase, I have to discard the same number of cards I drew. At that, I'll end." (Chazz 1450, Illidan 400)

"Nice comeback Illidan!" Marie cheered, earning her a smile from Illidan.

Growling lowly, Chazz snapped off a new card from his deck, but instantly smirked. "Not bad Teach, but you'll need more than that mage to beat me."

Smirking back, Illidan replied "We'll see Chazz, but in the meantime, two of my cards are activating. First, Chaos Control allows me to special summon another monster, so I pick my Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End (3000/2500) from my deck!"

The storm overhead suddenly became fiercer once more, with lightning striking the ground surrounding Illidan. Without warning, a huge streak of lightning struck the ground beside of the blue skinned mage. Emerging from the lightning strike with a loud roar was a black dragon with massive wings, powerful arms, legs, and a tail, and a orange mane of hair on it's head.

"And let's not forget, I also have my Mirage of Nightmare, meaning draw four cards now." Illidan added while picking up four new cards and placing them into his left hand.

Grumbling, Chazz sneered and said "Whatever. What I have planned will make all those cards obsolete. I activate the spell Ojamandala! First, I pay a grand of my life points to get back all three of my Ojamas! Welcome back Ojama Yellow (0/1000), Ojama Black (0/1000), and Ojama Green (0/1000), all in defense!"

Materializing onto the field on horizontal card images one by one were the three creatures that had been floating around Chazz earlier. Each of the three were in one knee positions with their arms crossed.

Turning to Chazz, the yellow one shouted out "_Thanks boss!_"

"Zip it you inept losers. We have work to do." Chazz scolded, making the three quiet down. "Let's end this duel! I play the spell Ojama Delta Thunder, which will make your little field spell's storm look like a summer breeze. First, I need all three Ojamas out, like they are. Next, I get to deal you 500 points of damage for every card on your field and in your hand."

Both Illidan and Marie lightly gasped in shock while looking at the number of cards on Illidan's field and in his hand. Smirking, Chazz calmly said "Since you have two monsters, four spell and trap, then four cards in your hand, that's a grand total of ten cards, meaning you'll lose 5000 life points."

Clenching his jaw, Illidan lightly growled with frustration visible. Seeing it, Chazz slightly sighed. "Listen Teach, I'm feeling generous, so I'll ask you to do one thing, and one thing only. Surrender this duel. I have no urge to hurt you worse than you already are, so call it quits."

Not even hesitating to think on Chazz's words, Illidan replied "Chazz, there are some things you'll never understand about me, and this is one of them. I never give up in a duel, no matter what."

"Come off it already Teach." Chazz heatedly fired back. "You don't have hardly any life points to begin with, and if you take this damage, you'll lose. Just quit being stubborn and accept your loss."

Smirking, Illidan shook his head and replied "You should know me better than that Chazz. After all, earlier today, you witnessed me dueling Jaden. You know, his philosophy on dueling is very true. A duel isn't over till the last card is played. That's always been true for me, even in my moments of weakness. Think back to the duels you've seen me in. Remember when I faced off with Dark Magician of Chaos, who wielded Anubis? I could have easily given up then, but I fought on because I knew I could win, if not had to. The same against Zane, and finally Legato himself. True, I did nearly give up against Legato, but Jaden reminded me that a duel is never truly over till you have zero life points. That's why I can't quit now. This duel isn't over, and I still have points!"

"Fine, have it your way. I'll just blast you!" Chazz declared. "Ojamas, show him your Ojama Delta Thunder!"

"_Right boss!_" the three smaller creatures cried out while flying into the air. Putting their butts together, sparks began forming around them. Without warning, a stream of lightning flashed towards Illidan, intent on wiping him out.

"ILLIDAN!" Marie cried out with worry.

Flashing her a smile, Illidan calmly said "Don't worry Marie, I know what I'm doing."

Returning his vision to the oncoming lightning, Illidan pointed at his face down card, which rose up onto the field. "I play my spell, Emergency Provisions! With this, I can send spell and trap cards to my Graveyard and gain a 1000 life points for each. I send Mirage of Nightmare, Chaos Control, and my face down Magician's Circle to the Graveyard in order to gain 3000 life points. With four cards missing now, the damage Ojama Delta Thunder will inflict upon me is reduced to 3000, meaning I'll still survive."

Vanishing one by one, the three cards on Illidan's field faded away and became golden dust. The dust flew into his Duel Disk, causing his life point meter to climb upwards steadily.

Growling with visible frustration, Chazz hotly said "I'll still take away all those life points you just gained!"

Lightning struck Illidan right in the chest, making him cry out in pain and fall to his hands and knees, panting heavily. Wisps of smoke poured off of his body while tried hard to find the strength to stand up once more.

"Oh yeah, since I just activated Ojama Delta Thunder, by discarding Ojama Delta Hurricane from my hand or deck, I can destroy all cards on your field. Luckily for me, I have it in my hand, so say farewell to your monsters!" Chazz informed with a small cackle.

Putting their butts together once again, the three creatures shot a beam of lightning at the field again. The yellow lightning shattered both the black armored mage and the black dragon in a flash, leaving Illidan with nothing on his field.

"I think that's enough punishment. Take your time in getting up Teach. I end." (Chazz 450, Illidan 400)

Still panting, Illidan weakly looked up at the field. Staring at the three remaining creatures on Chazz's field, he felt his eyesight slightly shimmer. Shaking his head, he began to stand, but quickly fell back to his knees. Clenching his right fist, he moved one leg up into position to stand. Putting a lot of his weight onto the knee that was up with his right hand, Illidan used it to spring himself up, but he nearly fell over upon standing up once more. He managed to finally balance himself, but felt exhausted. His muscles ached to rest and trembled under the strain he had been placing on them.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Illidan attempted to calm his trembling body. Pushing the pain to the back of his mind, he felt his body somewhat beginning to ignore all his aches, but still felt some. Satisfied with what he had pushed away, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Alright Chazz, let's finish this." he confidently remarked.

Sneering, Chazz challengingly fired back "Bring it!"

Drawing his card, Illidan smirked and said "Consider it brought! I play the spell Chaos Revisited! To activate this, I need to pay half my life points. Next, I'm allowed to special summon any monster with the word 'Chaos' or 'Envoy' in it's name from my hand, deck, Graveyard, or removed from play pile. My choice is my removed from play pile, so return Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600)!"

Flames in the shape of a pentagram suddenly flared to life on the field. Slowly rising up from the ground through the center of the pentagram was the black armored mage with blue skin. His eyes were closed, as if he was focusing his power. Finally arriving fully onto the field, the mage opened his yellow and red eyes, causing the flames to extinguish instantly.

"Ready for another shot at winning, old friend?" Illidan asked the blue skinned mage.

Smiling softly, the mage nodded and replied "_I am Master Illidan. We won't lose this time, I know it._"

"Give me a break. Your mage won't make it through my Ojamas." Chazz boasted.

Smirking, Illidan challengingly asked "Is that so? Then I'll have to prove you wrong. I activate my mage's special ability. Since he just returned, I can add a spell card from my Graveyard to my hand. I pick my Chaos Control!"

Chazz could hardly stifle a gasp of shock while Illidan watched his spell card slide out of his Graveyard Slot. Picking it up, he flashed a grin at Chazz.

"Still think you'll win Chazz?" Illidan questioned.

Shakily, Chazz fired back "I won't lose! My Ojamas and I will win this duel, no matter what! Besides, I have more life points than you!"

"Fifty points isn't much of a lead though." Illidan sarcastically remarked. "At any rate, it won't be there for long. I activate Chaos Control once more!"

Placing the card into the slot on the end of his Duel Disk, Illidan watched with a smile while the ground of the duel was once more covered by sand and the sky darkened while a cave appeared behind him.

"Thanks to Chaos Control, I can resurrect one of my Chaos monsters, so welcome back the beginning of your end. Return now Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500)!"

Lightning above the field became fiercer than before and suddenly struck the field right beside of the black armored mage. Appearing from the lightning was the black armored warrior from earlier in the duel, who slightly smiled back towards Illidan.

"I'm not through yet, for I play the spell Monster Reincarnation! By tossing a card out, I can bring a monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I toss out Tsukuyomi in order to return Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End."

Placing the card into his Graveyard Slot, Illidan watched while the card was sucked into it. Instantly, the slot glowed to life once more and pushed the other monster card back out into his awaiting hand. Picking it up, he smiled while slapping it to his Duel Disk.

"I remove from play both Tsukuyomi and Silent Magician LV4 in order to summon the end of your beginning, my Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End (3000/2500)!"

Rising up onto the field once more was the black dragon with an orange mane. The dragon let out a tremendous roar, making all three creatures in pink bikinis cower in fear.

"_Boss, don't let that thing hurt us!_" the yellow creature shrieked.

Glaring down at his monsters, Chazz muttered "Zip it you inept loser. We're not going to lose this duel."

"Bold words for someone about to lose." Illidan stated.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE!" Chazz snarled in reply.

Shaking his head, Illidan calmly said "This duel is over Chazz. Look at the three monsters on my field and then my field spell. Tell me, you did pay attention to my duel earlier with Jaden, didn't you?"

Glancing at the three monsters and then at the field spell, Chazz gasped in shock. "No way! You're going to use Chaos Control's effect!?"

Nodding, Illidan calmly replied "I am. Since I now have three Chaos monsters on my field, I can send it to the Graveyard, allowing me to destroy all of your monsters, then I may direct attack you."

The lightning in the sky suddenly began striking around the field more and more rapidly, seemingly heading straight for Chazz. Finally, three streaks of lightning zapped the three creatures before Chazz, making each shriek out in pain before shattering into millions of pixels. The storm then quieted and the field cleared off.

"It's been fun Chazz, but all good things much come to an end." Illidan said with a sad smile.

Clenching his fists tightly till his knuckles were white, Chazz snapped out "Just end it."

Nodding in reply, Illidan calmly called out "Dark Magician of Chaos, finish this, if you please. Chaos Scepter Blast."

Twirling his staff around his body, the mage took aim at Chazz and began building power up on the end of his staff. Black glowing magical energy crackled on the staff. The mage finally flung the staff in Chazz's direction, causing a black sphere to be released from it. The sphere slammed hard into Chazz, making him cry out in pain before falling to his knees. His life points quickly fell to zero, causing his Duel Disk to power down.

Illidan's own Duel Disk soon powered down as well, causing his three monsters to vanish, but not before each flashed a smile at him and nodded. He returned the nod simply and began walking to the smoldering Chazz.

Slightly smiling, he offered a hand out to him and said "Good duel Chazz."

Looking up at the hand being offered, Chazz bit his lip and accepted. "Whatever…" he grumbled in return.

"I mean it Chazz. I don't think I'd have lasted much longer in that duel. You did an excellent job." Illidan congratulated.

Looking away at the ground, Chazz began to slowly walk off. Only getting a few feet away, he stopped and turned around and smiled. "Good duel Teach. I'll beat you next time."

With that said, Chazz turned back around and continued to walk away. Walking over to Illidan, Marie softly smiled and said "That was unexpected."

"A bit, I'd say." Illidan mumbled. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go pass out in the house before I do out here."

Giggling lightly, Marie helped Illidan on into the house, where like he had said he would, proceeded to pass out in the floor. Sighing in defeat, Marie covered him up with a blanket and laid down by his side, falling asleep herself.


End file.
